


睡前

by T_Tinker



Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 18:57:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11675106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_Tinker/pseuds/T_Tinker
Summary: 作者被“对老E做这样那样的事”的欲望冲昏了头脑，出卖了作为同人创作者的灵魂。请各位读者引以为鉴。





	睡前

**Author's Note:**

> 作者被“对老E做这样那样的事”的欲望冲昏了头脑，出卖了作为同人创作者的灵魂。请各位读者引以为鉴。

老E醒来时，只看见一片漆黑。眼睛被什么东西蒙住了。嘴巴上绑的橡胶口球压住了舌头阻碍吞咽，让口水顺着嘴角不停地往外流。  
试着坐起身，才查觉自己被宽皮带或者类似的东西从头到脚束缚了起来，绑得相当结实。连稍微扭动身体都很困难。  
身上的衣服不知什么时候都被脱掉了，皮肤跟绑带磨得有点难受。  
总之，操，这是什么情况。  
他勉强地把头扭到一边，脸颊蹭到了柔软的皮革。感觉自己可能是被绑在了一张皮质躺椅上。手指和脚趾还可以活动，可惜没什么帮助。  
想要出声求救，被口球塞住的嘴却只发出了一串含混的嗯唔声。他尝试用舌头把口球推出去。  
就在这时，一只干燥温暖的手突然抚上了他的腹部。  
老E愣了一下。他之前一直以为自己周围没有人，因为非常安静。  
这只手有力地从腰侧滑到肚脐，缓缓向下抚摸，在腿根的位置停下来，指尖轻柔地画着圈。老E查觉到对方动作里狎昵的意味，感到一阵恶寒。尼玛碰上变态基佬了？不不也有可能是女的，只是那只手实在不像是女人的手。……还是把对方当成女的好了，这样好接受一点……卧槽我这是已经打算放弃抵抗了吗？  
老E又开始用力挣扎，但还是被死死地捆在躺椅上。  
他无能为力地感觉到，那只手沿着胯骨的轮廓慢慢地、留连着滑向他大腿内侧。自己的两条腿是被岔开绑缚的，老E根本不想去思考其中目的何在。  
那人在大腿内侧抚摸了几个来回以后，顺理成章地握住了那玩意儿，上下撸动起来。  
动作了好一会儿，老E一点感觉也没有。  
怎么可能硬得起来啊？老E在心里狠狠吐槽，妈的被变态绑架的情况下能有兴致才怪。  
对方大概也是想明白了这个问题，把手抽开了。被蒙着眼睛，丧失了手的触感，老E完全无从知晓对方究竟要做什么，或者还在不在身边。  
正当老E开始瞎猜变态是去干嘛了的时候，他听见了衣料摩擦的细微声响。  
随之而来的，是足以让他所有理性思考断线的，触觉。  
那个人双手握住他那玩意儿，舔着他的阴囊。  
干。这大概是老E脑子里最后的理智对现状作出的反应。  
对方把他的囊袋舔了个遍，将其中一边整个含住，嘴唇在囊袋上环了一圈，随着吸吮的动作前后滑动。慢慢地吐出来后，舌头探进阴茎和睾丸之间的缝隙上下地刮，老E被这一手激得抖了起来。  
即使理智上拒绝，本能的反馈也是无法阻止的，他很快就硬了。  
动作了半天，把两边都好好地挑动起来以后，才开始舔舐柱身。从根部绕着圈舔上最敏感的冠部，双唇浅浅含住顶端，一边用舌头上粗糙湿润的小颗粒绕着头部一圈一圈地刷，一边小幅度的吞吐。重复几回后，退出来，再让上颚贴着顶端，嘴唇套住柱身，把他含进去，老E能感觉到对方上颚的纹在柱身上摩擦。缓慢地，磨人地将他含进去，再一点、一点地吐出来，然后又含进去，含得比之前更深，直到头部顶入喉头。重复着这样的吞吐，却每一次都不让他满足。  
尽管不爽，但确实……被撩到了，老E迷迷糊糊地想，如果不是被全身都被绑住，自己现在说不定会抓着那人的头发用力顶进他的喉咙里。  
但现在这样也好不到哪里去。对方用喉部将顶端箍紧，整个口腔围着他转动，同时用力地吸紧腮帮，这刺激实在太过强烈，老E一时没忍住从鼻子里“哼”了出来，那调子自己听着都觉得耻。两条腿软得像泥，又像是根本不存在，只有那鲜明的快感是真实的。  
就在老E绝望地等着自己就这么被搞上高潮的时候，那人却突然退开去。嘴唇离开顶端，发出响亮的“啵”的一声。  
硬挺的阴茎还是湿漉漉的，就这么暴露在空气中，带来微微的凉意。  
过了一会儿，老E感觉到，一只手，左手，握住了他的小腿。又一只手，托住他的脚。  
接着，湿润的唇舌印在他的脚踝内侧，捎带着牙齿温柔地轻咬。  
可恶。老E沮丧地发现，在被唤起欲望之后，那些之前令他反感的碰触，现在都显得那么得……难以拒绝。  
由于看不见，所以无法预料对方下一步会触碰哪里。对未知的戒备让全身上下每一寸肌肤都变得敏感异常，脚踝，腿弯，大腿内侧，胯骨，乳头；或是亲吻，或是舔舐，或是像品尝什么甜食一样，小小地咬上一口。酥麻感不断窜起，他一时错觉被对方亲吻到的肌肤都在融化。他自己都不知道自己身上有那么多的敏感点。  
由下到上，唇舌顺着胸口来到锁骨，用舌尖打圈，再一寸寸吻到脖子。老E不死心地缩起下巴想要挡开他，谁知头发被猛地一扯，他吃痛地后仰，那人顺势吻上他的喉结，深深地吸吮，老E从喉咙里发出一声无能为力的叹息。  
之后，对方又一次放开了他，就这么把他晾在那里。老E只有等待。  
过了不算很长的一段时间，那个人的双手回到了他身上——老E把心底产生的一丝愉悦打压下去。一只手帮他撸了几下，然后手指不知从哪沾了些滑溜的液体，按住会阴，滑到后庭。  
老E吓了一跳，阴茎立时就有些软了下来。然而对方将他又一次含住，一边吞吐着，一边用手指打着圈按压后穴的内壁。直肠里侵入异物的不适感被前端的快慰所掩盖了，身体不自觉的放松，以便容纳更多的入侵。  
后穴容纳的手指逐渐加到了三根，就着润滑剂十分有余裕地搅动着。这个过程花了相当长的时间。最初的不适感过去后，不知不觉间竟开始感觉舒服。真是可怕。察觉到自己越来越沉浸于情欲之中，老E心里泛起一阵不甘，然而这不甘很快又被更多的快感淹没了。  
这么开拓了好一会儿，对方抽出了手指，能清晰的感觉到之前填进去的润滑剂顺着腿根流下来。还没来得及喘口气，有什么远比手指要粗的、似乎是硅胶质地的棒状硬物已经就着润滑推了进去。  
感觉好奇怪。大概是因为之前的扩张，有点难受，却又隐约产生了一些快感；想要抓住那一点快感，却又怎么也抓不着。那根东西在他的体内缓慢地抽插，从各个角度顶进去，像在试探什么。  
忽然，硬棒顶到了什么地方，让老E猛地倒抽一口气。那个瞬间他有种射精的错觉。大概是察觉到了他的感受，对方又一次往那个位置捅过去，这次老E没忍住“嗯”了一声。  
这时，那个人停了下来，把那根——大概是按摩棒什么的吧，老E想——就这么留在他的身体里。一片黑暗中，他等着对方的下一步处治，完全无能为力。  
在焦躁的等待中，冷不丁地，插在后穴里的按摩棒剧烈震动起来。  
我就知道，妈的我就知道。老E响亮地呻吟着，心想。他听说过前列腺高潮这种事，但自己从来没探索过，连尝试都没有。像是每个毛孔都张开了，不停地冒汗，双脚仿佛踩在云端。头脑一片空白，只剩原始的需要支配了自己。本能地一下一下收缩后穴，给那个敏感的部位刺激更多。腿不停地抽搐，前端没有射精，却不断地滴漏粘滑的液体。  
忽然，体内的震动减弱了不少。老E稍微回过些神来，缓了口气。他想到，就算没有碰他，这个人也许仍然一直都在看着他。  
然而，想要搞明白为什么事情会变成这样，对方做这种事的原因是什么，他却不能看，不能触摸，也不能开口询问。  
但是，还可以听。  
老E试着去听。尽管阴茎硬得像石头，埋在后穴里按摩棒微弱的震动仍然异常地让人分心，他还是努力把注意力集中到耳朵上。  
在按摩棒的嗡嗡声和自己喘息的掩盖下，隐隐约约还有另一种声音。其实并不难注意到。很低沉，断断续续的。  
慢慢地他意识到了，那是呻吟声。来自那个造就一切现状的人的，隐忍的呻吟。虽然被刻意地压低以致听不清楚，但还是能分辨出那更像是男性的声音。  
老实说老E已经不关心对方是男是女了。没有这个余裕。他只想知道怎样才能从眼下的状况里解脱，却又连集中精神思考这个问题都办不到。  
那呻吟声莫名地耳熟。  
在难熬的黑暗中度过了不知是长是短的一段时间，老E再一次感觉到了对方的触碰。  
不只是手，腰部被压上了重量。对方骑到了他的腰上。  
人类的触觉竟然可以如此明晰吗？老E体味到这个人在他身上的每一寸移动，描摹出对方的每一个动作。双手撑在他的腰上，臀部向后挪。硬直的阴茎与自己肚脐上方的皮肤摩擦。是男的，也没什么好意外的了。出奇地并不厌恶，也许是因为看不见吧。一只手扶住自己的坚挺，与臀缝竖直地前后摩擦，微微地陷了进去。然后下半身抬起一些，把他的坚挺缓缓推进洞穴之中。  
好紧。似乎是润滑过了，但还不够。如此拥挤，如此炽热，他几乎感到疼痛。  
进入了一半，可能是感到没法继续深入了，又慢慢地拔出来，身子往前挪了挪。  
接着，对方稍稍抬起了身体。手背和屈起的指节压在他的腹部，某种液体蜿蜒流下。他听见低沉的、隐忍的喘息，与之前听到的调子几乎一样。  
那个人……在自己给自己作扩张。  
老E想像那个场景：一个男人，骑在他身上，一边用手指开拓自己的后穴，一边用另一只手抚慰前端……这个画面相当下流，但却让他心底产生了一丝兴奋。这个迹象也许有些不妙，但那不是现在首先要考虑的。  
过了一会儿，这个男人向后挪了挪，扶着他的坚挺慢慢坐下去。  
老E心底发出一声叹息。这次好多了。湿滑的，温热的，紧致的内壁包裹着他，进入了一半，又抽出一点，随即一口气进到底。  
歇了一会儿，对方开始在他的身上小幅度地起伏、扭动。变化着角度被他插入，像是在寻找一个合适的位置。  
忽然，那压抑着的喘息的间隙泄露出了一声颤抖的呻吟。随之而来的是狂风骤雨般的抽插，每一次插入时内壁都似乎比上一次更深地包裹住他，每一次抽出时穴口都像是不愿离去一般绞紧他的顶端，两人交合的部位不停发出噗滋声。自己后庭的按摩棒还在微微震动，带来一阵阵触电般的酥麻，前后夹击的强烈快感令老E情难自禁地不断呻吟。如果做得到的话，他会抛弃理智迎合对方，在他坐下来的时候抬起腰用力地顶进去。  
那人动作得越来越快，老E听见断断续续的再也压抑不住的呻吟，与自己的声音混杂在一起。  
随着又一次深深地插入，对方扭了一下腰，围着自己转了小半圈，老E对这种刺激毫无防备，就这么射了出来。  
紧绷的身体一瞬间软了下去。急促地喘着气，全身都在发抖。  
本以为射精过后会对当前的状况感到荒谬和羞耻，但现在却只觉得非常累。从来没有射得那么high过。从里到外都累，像是大病初愈时，身体和心都精疲力竭。  
那个人也停下了动作。过了一小会儿，有什么液体溅到了肚子上。可能是撸出来的。没有觉得反感。只想休息。休息……什么事情都，醒来再说吧……  
在沉入睡眠之前，他似乎隐约听到了一声抽泣。

 


End file.
